Caught You
by Takucchi
Summary: Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya had been living together after they graduated college. Akashi has been busy lately and is currently on a business trip. The blunette has is own problems; and with the help of alcohol, he vents. Akashi didn't know what hit him.
1. Bang!

_**AN: **Hallo dear readers! So I dunno what came over me but my hands wanted to type a horny and dominant Tecchan, sooooo... Yeah. This is my second attempt on writing smut albeit reading a lot of it, I'm not quite good if I say so myself._

_Also special thanks to ShioriErz-chan for being my partner in crime (lol) in building up this idea. *wriggles eyebrows* (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ_

_**Warnings: **Bondage (kinda), this is a M-rated fic (no smut yet :p), typos and grammatical errors might be present here and there._

_**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine, nor the cover photo. If it were mine this fic would be included as canon._

* * *

**Caught You**

_"Tetsuya, you really should eat more." a certain redhead whose eyes are of the same color as his hair comments. He was referring to a petite male with teal colored lock and blue doe eyes. _

_"I'm fine, Akashi-kun." he simply replies as he put down his bowl of half eaten rice. The tealhead was chewing his last few bites when the other noticed a grain on the other's cheek near his lips. The taller one slyly took his chin, to his surprise, and licked the grain off._

_"Since we're done eating dinner and all," the redhead smugly informs when the tealhead made a baffled face. "Let's proceed to the dessert, shall we?" he continues as he leans once again, proceeding to press his lips on the other._

_The tealhead's face grew red and he shut his eyes close preparing for the kiss when-_

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The alarm clock sat atop an end table beside a queen-sized bed, continuously rang that caused a shift under the covers of the bed. A hand popped out from the covers and slammed the alarm's off button of in a lazy manner.

A bundle of teal emerged from the covers and looked at the time. It was 7:00 am in the morning. It was a weekday so he didn't have work, but of course, being a morning person, he slowly sat up and looked at the empty space beside him.

His lover, Akashi Seijuro, was currently on a 2-week business trip. It had been a week since he last saw him. He had tried calling him, it wasn't answered. He concluded that his lover might be really busy, so he decided to wait. He sighs.

* * *

Three days later he decided to call his lover, he couldn't take it anymore. He knows he could't see him, just his voice would do.

To his surprise, a female voice had answered the phone.

"H-hello," his voice managed to crack "I would like to talk to Akashi Seijuro please?"

"Seijuro is busy at the moment,"

_"S-Seijuro...?" _he internally gasps, how can she call his lover's name so casually?

"Would you like to leave a message?" the woman asks

"No thank you." he flatly replies before hanging up. He didn't care how he sounded or if he was rude. He was very annoyed. He didn't know if it was towards the woman, Akashi, of himself; he believed that it was the latter. Sighing to himself, he proceeded to dial a few numbers and invite them for a drink.

* * *

"I have been holding back for a week now! And what do I get...?! Hic..."

The two men beside the moping tealhead only watched in amusement as their former shadow complained non-stop about his lover. It was not the first time they saw him like this. Kuroko have been always hard to read due to his lack of expression; but at times like this he wastes no effort to curse, and complain about his problems. It was their privilege as his best friends and former lights.

"A woman! Hic... Mibuchi-san and Mayuzumi-san are the only ones who holds his phone...! What, he replaced them with a woman with huge busts and skimpy skirts?!" he continues

"A woman with huge busts and skimpy skirts? How'd you know?" the tanned male beside him asks

"I do know, Aomine-kun. 'Cuz he's a pervert..." Kuroko states as a matter of fact as he slams the can of beer on the table

"Right, and I do know," the lean redhead beside Kuroko stands up and takes the can from Kuroko "...That you are drunk."

"M'fine!" the blunette counters as he tries to take the can from Kagami.

"Like hell you are." Aomine huffs as he forcibly urges Kuroko to sit. Kuroko struggled a bit, but soon complied when it deemed useless. The smaller one pouted as he laid his head on the table. Kagami proceeded to the kitchen and arrived a minute later holding a glass of water. He placed it in front of Kuroko before sitting on the other side of the table facing the two.

"Sober up." he says

The blunette reluctantly took the glass in his hands and took a sip.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Akashi has his owns reasons!" the tanned male assures as he ruffles Kuroko's hair.

He nods.

"Well, whatever the reason is, we're always here to lend an ear." Kagami adds

Kuroko gave a small smile.

"Thank you," he says "I guess you guys can say good things once in a while."

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" the two lights bellows

* * *

It was already 1:00 am when Akashi arrived on their doorstep. He was supposed to be back after two days but he managed to finish his job early, so he decided to take a flight immediately back to Japan; of course that is to see his beloved as soon as possible.

"I'm back!" he greets, but as expected, his lover was already asleep. The lights were turned off but a few standing lamps were turned on enabling Akashi to see where he was going. He decided to head to their bedroom and glimpse at his Tetsuya's sleeping figure. Oh how he missed him!

Reo and Chihiro were on a break so the company had provided a temporary secretary. A demon woman if you asked him. Confiscating his cellphone in order to finish the job early. He wasn't able to call or answer his cute Tetsuya.

He brushed off the bad memories aside and walked through the living room. He noticed a few cans scattered about and the faint smell of... Beer?

_"Did Daiki and the others come by...?"_ he wonders

Ignoring the thought, he went upstairs and found himself in front of their bedroom. He carefully turned the knob and went inside. It was dark, which was weird; Tetsuya would usually leave the lamp turned on.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. Akashi's eyes were a bit late on adjusting on the sudden change and was forced to close. He felt himself being thrown on the bed, and before he knew it, his hands were tied with a belt on the bedpost.

"Tetsuya...? What is this?" he demands

The blunette did not answer and hovered on top of his lover, his thighs on both sides resting on Akashi's lap.

"Bang~" the other says as his hand made a gesture of a gun pointed at Akashi.

"Caught you." he continues as he playfully licks his lips.

* * *

**_Oooh, I decided to make another two-shot smut fic. I seriously don't know what came over me. Lol_**

**_A horny and dominant Tetsuya is always fun to write. (Don't worry, he won't top. xD)_**

_**Rate and Review, please? *Cue puppy eyes***_


	2. Caught You

**_AN: _**_H__ello guys~ And to commemorate the end of my hiatus, I am giving you guys some smexy Akakuro fluff. I'll try to update my stories regularly; but I won't promise. ^_^; I suck at those things called 'deadlines'.__  
_

_**Warnings: **Smut, drunk Kuroko (?) so expect OOCness, grammatical errors and/or typos_

_**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters isn't mine, obviously._

_Okay, this octopus will be shutting up now, do have fun- /shot_

* * *

**Caught You**

Akashi Seijuro grew up being treated as a superior individual, never in his life had he felt anxiety or fear; but maybe, he'll add the current scenario in his _"Times when I could say that I was unnerved"._

At the moment; his impassive lover, Kuroko Tetsuya is obviously drunk and is straddling him while his hands are tied on the backboard. He fully knew that his lover is responsible enough to handle his liquor. Akashi knew that when Kuroko wanted to drink, the blunette would always call for his former lights. He made a mental note to kill two idiots after this is all over.

The redhead tried pulling the restraints, he was surprised when Kuroko smacked his hands before swaying his pointer as if saying _"No, no"._

"Sei-kun is a bad boy~" the blunette slurs before proceeding to unbutton the redheads shirt

Meanwhile, the redhead is in battle with himself whether to stop his Tetsuya from what he's doing, or just indulge in his lover's drunken sex drive. Then again, come morning, he was sure that the blunette would forget. He paled when he remembered the last time he made love with Tetsuya when they were drunk. Akashi was the only one who was sane at that time to remember, the following morning his Tetsuya couldn't even walk properly, Tetsuya then banned him from touching him for two whole freaking weeks.

_"Holy shit." _he inwardly curses "Tetsuya, stop." he orders

The blunette made no move to stop. Instead, he removed himself of his own clothing and slid himself down in front of Akashi's tent. The redhead knows where this is going, and oh-ho, he wouldn't deny that he wants this. Kuroko isn't assertive; but if he's drunk, it's a whole new story.

Kuroko then unzipped the other's pants using his teeth, Akashi's hard-on twitched in anticipation. The blunette relieved the redhead's member in its confinement.

Kuroko wrapped his lithe fingers around the member before staring to pump it in a slow, painstakingly manner, causing the redhead's breath to hitch. Continuing his ministrations, Kuroko began nipping and sucking the mogul's balls as well as the head. Akashi thrusts his hips, wanting to feel the other's lips wrapped around him whole.

"T-Tetsuya..." he groans. The other only responds with a giggle, that was utterly adorable and heavenly for the other's ears.

Kuroko then, took the whole member in his mouth and started to bob his head while giving a practically hard suck. The blunette peeks at the other, who was trying to keep his moans to himself. He removes the manhood from his mouth with a _pop_ before humphing in triumph.

Akashi looked pissed.

Kuroko then took the opportunity to once again swallow the member whole, he gagged when he felt it hit the back of his throat but continued nonetheless, wanting to give the redhead more pleasure. Soon, Akashi spurted his release inside Kuroko's mouth, in which the latter didn't seem to mind as he gulps his lover's seed. He opens his mouth letting those he couldn't swallow drip down his chin to his hand. He covers his fingers with Akashi's cum and used it to lube his own twitching hole. Kuroko elicits a long moan as his own fingers penetrates his insides.

Akashi's eyes were now glinting, lust and the want to touch were evident in his eyes. He growled lowly, a sign that he wants his hands off, _now. _

The blunette ignores the other despite wanting to feel the redhead's hands all over him. He once again straddles the other before rubbing the mogul's leaking member on his cum covered hole. Akashi grits his teeth along with a strong pull on his restraints, desperately wanting to pin the other down and ram his cock inside that delicious hole.

His actions was stopped when the blunette slams his hips down with such force that Akashi's member almost made its way to Kuroko's deepest parts. Kuroko's scream was very pleasing for Akashi's ears. He moans as his head tosses back from the sudden pleasure.

"Agh... Tetsuya~" he moans; but then, he remembers the ban and he wasn't in the least amused where this would be going, soon.

He clicks his tongue and shifts.

"Tetsuya, seriously... Stop." he half pleads, resisting the urge to give in. He turned to look at the other but was completely startled when he saw tears streaming down the other's face.

"What's wrong?" he asks in panic, afraid that he might have done something wrong for his lover to cry; or _someone,_ and whoever that _someone_ is he'll make sure to send them straight to hell.

"Are you tired of me now...?" the blunette mumbles. His head was lowered, looking like a kicked (adorable) animal.

"Huh...?" Akashi was suddenly confused.

"Am I too boring? Is it because I have a very low presence?" the blunette's voice was slightly louder now

"Tetsuya, what ar-"

"DO YOU NOW PREFER BUSTY CHESTS AND SKIRTS?!" he bellows as he looks straight at the shocked red orbs.

"What are you talking about"

"You don't have to deny it, Akashi-kun. I knew of it when I called you for the umpteenth time, you wouldn't answer at all; and as soon as you did... A woman answered, she even called you _'Seijuro'._ You must be really close, huh?" he chuckles sarcastically as his tears continue to fall down on the other's lean chest.

There was a long silence, and Kuroko was afraid of what the other was going to say.

"Tetsuya."

The blunette flinches.

"Look at me, Love." the redhead orders

Kuroko slowly looked at the other, his hands were shaking, and his eyes were a bit blurry from tears. The blunette's eyes widened when he saw his lover's expression. He wasn't glaring, or frowning; instead, he was half-smiling as if he saw through Kuroko completely.

"Could you remove the belt, please?" he asks

Kuroko bites his lip as he sniffs. He reluctantly freed Akashi of his restraints and was surprised when Akashi sat up and held him close.

"I think you may have jumped into conclusions, Tetsuya. That woman was a substitute secretary for Reo, he is currently on a break you see." he explains but the other seemed as he wasn't convinced just yet.

"The substitute secretary was straight from the main branch under my father, so she's very strict. She took custody of my phone and wouldn't let me use it just so I could finish my job early." he continues

"...But, how could you give in that easily...?" the other questions

"I guess she had a point; I mean, if I could finish the job early, then that means I'd be seeing you soon." Akashi replies as he kisses the other's forehead.

"And don't you think if I'd cheat on you, I'd choose someone at least not of the age around forties?" he chuckles "Of course that won't happen, as I am only yours."

The blunette pouts but was now devoid of bitterness, instead, his ears and cheeks were beet red- He could blame the alcohol though.

When the mogul saw his lover's cute reaction, he felt his manhood twitch once again and remembered that he was still inside him.

"Now, Love... Would you like to continue?" he asks with a smug look on his face.

Kuroko wraps his arms around the other's neck as a response, and that was all it took for the other to go at it till morning.

* * *

A lot has happened and Akashi was glad that he was able to clear up the misunderstanding. He had missed his Tetsuya so much that he had planned to fly back to Tokyo and rendezvous with his lover; but he couldn't... Because of that demon old-hag of a secretary. He sighed in bliss as he stared as his lover's sleeping face on his chest.

They made love quite a lot of times to make up for the time they weren't together, so it wouldn't be a surprise if the blunette wakes up until noon. The blunette shifts for a bit before cerulean orbs showed themselves under the lids.

"Good morning, Love." Akashi greets before giving a peck on Kuroko's lips

"M'rnin..." the other slurrs and it made Akashi chuckle from the oozing adorableness coming from the blunette.

"I see that you seem to remember everything from last night, seeing that you aren't surprised that I am here."

Kuroko burries his face in Akashi's chest and wraps his arms around his waist.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Akashi smiles as he too, wraps his arms around the blunette. He silently wondered how the blunette knew he would come home that day.

He didn't know it was all for a certain _demon old-hag of a secretary's_ enjoyment.

.

.

.

.

_I guess sometimes Akashi Seijuro doesn't know everything; especially if it involves on how a fujoshi's mind works._

* * *

_**I leave it all up to you guys on how you'd imagine the 'actual' love-making part. wwwww  
Hey, but I gave you guys some smexy stuff so it's all good right? /slapped**_

**_Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed~ \(owo)/_**  
**_Thank you for reading this somewhat PWP fic._**


End file.
